maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Special Educational News Show! (transcript)
"Our Special Educational News Show!" is the twenty-first episode of the series "My Continued School Life" and is also the first episode of season 2. Episode Information Description One Friday morning after the class watched the televised announcements, it inspires Ms. Sherrit and the students to make their own version of the televised announcements, which is like a reporting news show. She tells them that everyone will be taking turns doing a certain role each Friday morning for the show, but when Maraya is given the role as the lead reporter, she feels nervous and decides to practice talking in front of her bus driver, Ms. Carolyn. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then zooming into the door where the class are watching something on TV) Peyton (on TV): And that is all for Northgate News. I'm Peyton. Jack (on TV): And I'm Jack. Peyton (on TV): ...signing off, and remember. (with Jack) Go, Vikings! (News music plays, TV cuts off) Ms. Sherrit: That was great news to watch, wasn't it, class? Students (not seen): Yes, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: And since we just watched those two do the news, I decided that we're going to start making our very own news show! Students (not seen): Ooh! Maraya: That sounds fun, doesn't it, Novalee? Novalee: Yes, Maraya, lots of fun! Maraya: Oh, I wonder what I'll get to do in our news show. Maybe I'll tell the weather, or maybe be the clubs reminder. (Bubble disappears) Ms. Sherrit: Each week, we'll be taking turns doing four important roles: the calendar person, the weather person, the clubs reminder, and the most important one of all, the lead reporter. (thinking) Hmm.... (not seen) The role for the calendar boy or girl will be Erin. Erin: Yes! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Novalee will be the weather person. Novalee: Yay! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Ashley will be the clubs reminder. Ashley: All right! Ms. Sherrit: And our lead reporter for the show will be Maraya. Maraya (shocked): (gasps) Novalee: Cool, you get to be the lead reporter. That's way better than being the weather person. (When Maraya hears Novalee say that, it makes her frown. The scene changes to where she is riding the bus a couple of hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Is there something the matter, Maraya? Maraya: Um, no? Sorta? (sighs) Yes, there is something the matter with me. I have to be the lead reporter for the class' news show on Friday and speak in front of a lot of people on TV. Ms. Carolyn: You get to be the lead reporter for a news show? Wow, that sounds like fun! Maraya: Not really, Ms. Carolyn. You have to be able to recite the news stories perfectly without messing up, and you also have to be able to speak in front of a lot of people. Ms. Carolyn: Hmm, I can tell you're feeling nervous about it, but don't worry, I'll help you. Maraya: You will? Awesome! (The scene changes again to where they are both in Maraya's bedroom in her house) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya, just tell whatever news story you want while I record you. Maraya: But what if I mess up? I'm sure you'll laugh at me, right? Ms. Carolyn: I won't laugh at you if you mess up because that's what friends are for. And...action! (Camera beeps) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Say your name, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, my name is Maraya Adams, and I'll be your lead reporter for this wonderful Friday. (Camera beeps) Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful. Now, I want you to tell me a news story while you're on camera. (Camera beeps again) Maraya: Uh, lately, there's been a shortage of school bus drivers that we've been facing for several days. in order to get a job as a school bus driver, you have to pass a physical examination, a driving test, and have a clean driving record. And oh, you would also need your very own commercial driver's license, also known as a CDL for short. (Camera beeps) Maraya: How was that, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: That was great. And now, it's time to do your conclusion. (Camera beeps) Maraya: That's all for Northgate News. I'm Maraya - (whispers) Say your name, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah. And I'm Carolyn Griswell. Maraya: ...signing off, and remember. (with Ms. Carolyn) Goooo, Vikings! (Camera beeps) Lisa (applauding): Hooray, Maraya and Carolyn! Maraya: Oh, mom! Where did you come from? Lisa: Maraya, I've been watching you from outside the whole time! Maraya: You have?! Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, you did it! You just told a news story without noticing your mom watching you. (gives camera to her) Great job! Maraya: Um, thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: No problem. And tomorrow after I'm done with my route, I'll be sure to come over and help you again. Maraya: Great. Bye, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Bye bye! (The scene changes once again to where Maraya and Novalee are walking into the school) Ms. Ryan: Good morning, Maraya. Good morning, Novalee. Both: Good morning, Ms. Ryan! Ms. Ryan: Are you two ready to go practice for Friday's news show? Novalee: Yes! Ms. Ryan (not seen): How about you, Maraya? Are you ready to be lead reporter for our practice show? Maraya: Uh, I'm a bit nervous about being lead reporter, but I'm sure everything will be all right. Ms. Ryan (not seen): That's what I like to hear. Now, let's go to the sensory room to practice for the show. Novalee: Okay. (Camera zooms in when Maraya is feeling more nervous) Maraya: (gulps) (She follows them to go to the sensory room. It changes to where they are in the sensory room) Ms. Ryan: Okay, everyone, go to your places for the show. (Everyone runs to their places for the show while Maraya just walks) Ashley: So, are you ready to practice for our show this Friday, Maraya? Maraya: Don't ask. Ms. Ryan: Quiet, everyone! I'm about to ask if everyone's at their places. (not seen) Erin, are you at your place? Erin: Yes, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan (not seen): Novalee? Novalee: Yes, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan (not seen): Ashley? Ashley: Yes, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: Maraya? Maraya: Uh, yes, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: Great! Lights, camera, action! (Camera beeps) Ms. Ryan (whispers): Say your line, Maraya. Maraya: Uh, good morning, Northgate. I'm Maraya Adams. Ashley: And I'm Ashley Pinson, and now, let's go to our date and weather. Erin and Novalee? Maraya: (sighs) (A montage of Maraya practicing starts as the days pass one after another. Then it changes to where they are in the sensory room again a few days later) Ms. Ryan: Are you ready for the show to begin, girls? Girls: Yes, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: Awesome! And Bianca, can you give me a big favor and be in charge of the camera, please? Bianca: Sure thing, Ms. Ryan. Ms. Ryan: Thank you, Bianca. Good luck, girls! Girls: Thank you, Ms. Ryan! (Ms. Ryan walks out of the sensory room. Setting changes to their classroom) Ms. Ryan: Ms. Sherrit, turn on the TV so we can watch the girls. (Ms. Sherrit turns on the TV and walks away so the others can see it) (News music) (Setting changes back to the sensory room where they are doing the news) Maraya: Good morning, Northgate. I'm Maraya Adams, lead reporter. Ashley: And I'm Ashley Pinson, school clubs reminder. Both: And now to our date and weather! (Camera pans fast to Erin and Novalee) Maraya (not seen): Erin, what's today's date? Erin: Today is Friday, November 17, 2017. Maraya (not seen): Thank you, Erin. Novalee, what's today's weather? Novalee: Today's weather will be sunny with a low of 46 and a high of 68. And now, back to our lead reporter, Maraya. Maraya: Thank you, Erin and Novalee, for the date and weather. Now, Ashley, are there any after-school clubs scheduled for today? Ashley: Yes, there will be a meeting for the anime club after school today from 3:30 to 4:30. Maraya: Thank you, Ashley, for the club reminders. Now, for today's news. Besides helmet technology intended to better protect that brain in American football, there have been several rule changes at all levels in recent years aimed at preventing concussions. New techniques of tackling, limited contact during practice, pitting kids against players who are the same size and fining teams that follow the NFL`s concussions rules. This is all part of it. Some critics say the changes alter the character of the game, which inherently comes with hits and risks. But there have been a number of brain injuries linked to former pro-football players and the NFL has been criticized for not doing enough to protect them. CTE, chronic traumatic encephalopathy is a brain disease for which there`s no cure. Experts believe it`s caused from repeated head injuries like someone would get in football, boxing or military service, though not everyone with head injuries develop CTE. Many former pro-football players how thought they had CTE were confirmed to have had it after they died. Until now, that was the only way it could be identified. But researchers say they have new evidence that they identified CTE in a former Minnesota Vikings linebacker before he died in 2015. And that is all for Northgate News, everyone. I'm Maraya. Ashley: And I'm Ashley. Maraya: ...signing off, and remember. (with the others) Goooo, Vikings! (News music) (Cheering and applauding) (Door opens) Ms. Ryan: Great job on your first show, girls! Ms. Sherrit: I knew you could all do it if you just try. Ms. Ryan: Yeah, everyone did great, especially our lead reporter, Maraya. Ms. Sherrit: Class, give an applause for the greatest lead reporter of all, Maraya. Novalee: Yay, Maraya! Erin: You did awesome, Maraya. Ashley: All right! (While the others are still applauding, Maraya takes a bow and then waves at the camera. Meanwhile, the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jalen (not seen) * Jamarcus (not seen) * James (not seen) * Emily (not seen) * Anna (not seen) * Tori (not seen) * Nick (not seen) * Akeerie (not seen) * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan * Jack * Peyton * Lisa Trivia * These are the first appearances of the characters Jack and Peyton. * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Jack, Peyton, Lisa, Ms. Sherrit, and almost all of her students (except Maraya, Novalee, and Ashley) didn't speak very much in this episode. **Almost all of Ms. Sherrit's students (except Maraya, Novalee, Erin, Ashley, and Bianca) weren't seen at all in this episode *This is the fourth time where Ms. Carolyn comes over to Maraya's house. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 2)